powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
List of references to Power Rangers/Super Sentai
This is a list of references to Power Rangers '''and Super Sentai. Achille Talon/Walter Melon A cartoon where an overweight man is hired to replace unavailable heroes. In one episode he and his sidekick replace members of the "Far Out Flower Power Rangers" when two of them, Mason and Willy, get too excited during a jump and go flying all the way to Saturn. AMD Radeon graphics card advert thumb|250px|rightAdvert for AMD's XFX Radeon R7970 graphics card. References MMPR, Zordon, and in particular, the episode "Day of the Dumpster". American Dad In the Halloween-themed third episode of American Dad season 6, Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls, a boy is seen dressed as the Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger (Zyuranger's TriceraRanger), although the helmet is more similar to the Red Ranger(TyrannoRanger) Animaniacs The popular kids cartoon show Animaniacs did a spoof of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in an episode called "Super Strong Warner Siblings". The plot involves the three Warner Siblings, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, defending the Warner Brothers Studio lot from a giant bug created by a Rita Repulsa lookalike. They defeat the monster, but end up destroying the Studio lot in the process. The episode ends with a health warning to children about "playing with giant bugs." In addition, Dr. Scratchansniff parodies Zordon, Rita Repulsa parodies herself, a humanoid pig parodies Goldar, a Scottish coyote parodies Baboo, and a green alien parodies Finster. Rita's Warriors - stick figures wearing white jumpsuits and giant glasses - parody the Putty Patrollers. The Warner Brothers Water Tower parodies the Megazord. Other parody elements include the Warner Siblings constantly shouting "Right!" at random moments, Rita protesting that "This never works!" after her monster is defeated (making fun of the show's monster-of-the-week motif), and an irate Mr. Plotz complaining about how much it's going to cost him to repair the damage to his studio (pointing out MMPR's tendency to ignore the excessive destruction wreaked in every episode). The episode also utilizes theme music similar to that used in MMPR. The irony of this episode is that the 3-member team consisting of Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers did not happen until Power Rangers: Ninja Storm, which was the first Power Rangers show that aired after Disney (Warner Brothers' main rival) acquired the franchise from Saban. Super Sentai has done this motif even before Power Rangers starting with Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan ''and Choujuu Sentai Liveman.'' Atomic Betty The first part of the seventeenth episode of Atomic Betty is called Power Arrangers. Bakemonogatari In the second episode entitled, "Karen Bee Part 2", Karen does DekaMaster's roll call phrase and does some of his poses in front of his big brother. At the end, she mentions two of DekaBlue aka Hoji Tomasu's catchphrase, "Super cool. Perfect." Bakugan: Battle Brawlers During the second, third, and fourth seasons of the anime Bakugan: Battle Brawlers, new combinations of the Bakugan were revealed, and were called Ultimate Weapon Formations. They are very similliar to the Mecha and Zords. Maxus Dragonoid Maxus Helios Dragonoid Colossus Dharak Colossus Dragonoid Destroyer Mechtavius Destroyer Bihada Sentai Sparanger Toei has also parodied their work by using it in a series of shorts on various spas and onsen (hot springs) around Japan as the Bihada (Handsome Muscle Spring) Sentai Sparanger. This series has tokusatsu actors such as Takashi Hagino (Choukou Senshi Changerion and Kamen Rider Ouja of Kamen Rider Ryuki) as SpaRed, Kento Handa (Kamen Rider Faiz) as SpaBlue, Kengo Ohkuchi (played trapped subway worker Kazushi Mizuno in Kamen Rider 555) as SpaGreen, Masashi Mikami (BoukenBlue) as SpaYellow, and Kohei Murakami (Kamen Rider Kaixa) as SpaMurasaki ("purple" or "violet" in Japanese, a running joke would involve people referring to him as SpaPurple). Casualty In episode 25 of Series 26, Ricochet: How to Save a Life, a young boy who was shot is asked what he wants to be when he grows up, he says that he wants to be a Power Ranger. Cutie Honey The Live The Dandy A recent issue of The Dandy featured a Madvertisement spoof of MMPR called Mighty Morphin Flower Arrangers.http://digifiend.webs.com/MMPRmadvert2.PNG DC Comics' Blackest Night Some of the most popular heroes and villains of the DC Universe, in the arc Blackest Night, were made into deputy lanterns of the six other colors of the lantern powers and fought alongside Green Lantern. Their appearance in the comics as well as their dominance of one entire wave of DC Universe Classics figures have sparked fan comparisons to Power Rangers. In the DC Universe New 52, a comic series called Green Lantern:The New Guardians, a new team was assembled with a similar arrangement. Dexter's Laboratory In Dexter's Lab the Super Sentai and the Power Rangers are parodied in different episodes like in "Big Sister", and "Last But Not Beast" both episodes have giant monster battles that parody the ones in Super Sentai and Power Rangers. Also in Last But Not Beast Dexter has a poster of a Super Sentai/Power Rangers like team in his bedroom. He has 2 robots Robo-Dexo 2000 & Multi-Forming Megabot (which has a finisher, as well as 4 pieces to form the robot a helicopter, jet, van, and boat) both are parodies of Super Sentai Robos & Power Rangers Megazords. Also in Last But Not Beast the song "Dexter's Family Go" also parodies Go Go Power Rangers. Doctor Who Though not referenced in show, the new design of the Daleksasintroducedin 2010, has caused fans to compare them to Power Rangers, giving them nicknames such as the "Mighty Morphin' Dalek Rangers" and "Extermination Sentai Dalekranger", as they have a colour code with five ranks: A toy Serpentera can be seen at some point during Series 6 episode 9, Night Terrors. Dragon Ball Z The Ginyu Force that serve as the henchman for the villain Frieza in the anime and manga series Dragon Ball Z often do Super Sentai based poses when they introduce themselves. They also have have different colors based on their skin. Notably when Captain Ginyu later faced Goku, not only did Goku imitate the pose, he also made a note that doing the pose was a big waste of time that angered Ginyu as a result. Dragonman '''Dragonman (Defense Force DragonMan) (ドラゴンマン) is a set of 'local heroes' loosely based on the Super Sentai and the Power Rangers series. As local heroes, they engage in advocacies and perform live. Rangers Img news.aspx.jpeg IMG 4323.jpg 200412 1 6.jpg 101219g01.jpg 3.gif 2.gif Dragonyellow.PNG Dragonmandefenseforce (7).PNG Dragonmandefenseforce (6).PNG Dragonmandefenseforce (5).PNG Dragonmandefenseforce (4).PNG Dragonmandefenseforce (3).PNG Dragonmandefenseforce (2).PNG Dragonmandefenseforce (1).jpeg Dragonmandefenseforce.jpeg Gransazer Flame Tribe *1 Sazer Tarious *2 Sazer Mithras *3 Sazer Lion Wind Tribe *4 Sazer Dail *5 Sazer Velsou *6 Sazer Remls Earth Tribe *7 Sazer Tawlon *8 Sazer Visuel *9 Sazer Tragos Water Tribe *10 Sazer Gorbion *11 Sazer Piscis *12 Sazer Gans Johranger A spoof of Sportranger known as the Johrangers were created for a mobile phone commiercial in Thailand. Their costumes are similar to Changeman and Turboranger. They have a colour scheme of Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, but rather than the usual Green or Black, the fifth Ranger has a rather over the top costume. special fifth Ranger.The first commercial shows a monster causing havoc, the Johrangers spring into action and henshin. The team then notice that one of their members has a abnormal outfit. The Red Rangers says how they agreed that they wouldn't wear that suit and asks the Pink Ranger if she had phoned him about that. The fifth Ranger then storms off and leaves the team. In the second commercial, the Johranger's Giant Robo forms without its right leg. The Red Ranger asks Pink to call the fifth Ranger but she ran out of her phone money, while the Yellow Ranger is trying to scratch the password from a top-up card. Killer 7 In the Gamecube video game of the same name, the Handsome Men were developed by the US military in order to combat the global Heaven Smile threat. In addition to being an official assassin organization, the Handsome Men are also featured as characters in a comic book created by Trevor Pearlharbor and published by ZTT Comics. When the real-world group appears and begins to carry out the stories he writes in reality, Pearlharbor believes himself to be controlling them; in actuality, he is only a seer, and his comics are simply predictions of what they will do. LOVE Wilcox, a teenage girl and participant in the underground Internet, may be the actual coordinator of the Handsome Men's actions. A television news announcement reports that a group resembling the comic book characters has assassinated Democratic Party member Steve Thunderson during a meeting of Congress. As a result, Mills dispatches the killer7 to kill Pearlharbor, who is writing their adventures into his comics in the week preceding their actual actions, and therefore appears to be controlling them, or at least some sort of terrorist. The killer7 tracks Pearlharbor to his studio in the Dominican Republic, where he is in the midst of drawing a scene of himself killing Dan Smith, and thus believes he cannot die. However, Handsome Black suddenly appears and fires his Handsome Wink at Dan, who successfully dodges; the attack hits Pearlharbor, killing him. Dan kills Handsome Black in retaliation; Handsome Red appears on the scene and, surveying it, concludes that Dan killed both Pearlharbor and Black unprovoked. He calls for a revenge match to determine which of the groups is stronger, naming Broadway, New York as the site of the challenge. A series of one-on-one matches ensues: Harman Smith kills Handsome Red with his rifle. Handsome White Pearl outshoots Con Smith. Coyote Smith shoots and kills Handsome Gold. Handsome Light Brown shoots KAEDE Smith as she reloads. Handsome Dead beats Kevin Smith when his knife throws miss. Dan Smith shoots Handsome Blue in the head. Handsome Purple seemingly defeats MASK de Smith, but the latter is suddenly reborn in a more stylized luchadore outfit and with more powerful, faster-firing grenade launchers, and kills Purple with a charged shot. As Garcian Smith is about to fight Handsome Pink, however, she suddenly transforms into the shape of LOVE Wilcox, and the two call a truce. She tells him that she "wrote the story," and seems to believe that the company she works for, Electro Inline Inc., was responsible for her mentor Pearlharbor's death. League of Super Evil In The YTV Series, League of Super Evil, A group of heroes are named as Force Fighters V who protects Metrotown from the forces of Evil. They were the first super hero team that the League of Super Evil "unintentionally" defeated when they hijacked Commander Chaos' robot fighter (though Doomageddon really caused their victory). They're the only other group in the series to have their own logo be displayed. Voltar, so far, is the only one who noticed it though. In Metrotown's theater, a poster with their logo can be seen, implying they are renowned enough to have their own movie. They are an obvious parody of Super Sentai (Power Rangers, as they are known in America), and they share similarities to other mecha using heroes like Voltron. Magical Project S In episode 12 of Magical Project S (otherwise known as Pretty Sammy TV in Japan) which is a spin-off of Tenchi Muyo, there is a television show called Blue Sky Cool Rangers where the main character of the Tenchi series Tenchi Masaki serves as a director of the series and he meets the main character Sasami Kawai at her family's CD Store. Sasami later visits the studio and finding Tenchi in trouble due to people doubting his talent as a director, decides to have her alter-ego Pretty Sammy guest star in an episode of the series to help him. Her enemy Pixy Misa intervenes and summons a monster who wants Pretty Sammy to sacrifice herself as part of the original script, but Pretty Sammy stands up to them and destroy the monster and convince Tenchi to change the script to where she would fight alongside the Cool Rangers instead. There are also numerous references to Super Sentai's history as well, such as after her first encounter with Tenchi, Sasami learns from her parents that the show is one of Japan's legendary programs that has been on the air for the last twenty years (as the episode aired in 1996), though her classmate Konoha later explains that it is for pre-schoolers. They also have their own Giant Robo, the Cool Ranger Robo. Later in Episode 23, Tsunami's bodyguard Overly Splendid Oryo (portrayed by Tenchi Muyo's Ryoko) arrived to help Pretty Sammy and was disguised as Cool Red. Megaman *In Megaman Battle Network 3, you visit a TV studio, where a show called Net Rangers is filmed. At one point, you can visit the studio and five people who look like NetNavis are on the stage, performing a Ranger roll call. Models of the blue and red Net Rangers are outside the TV studio, and dialogue says that red gets to wear the cape because he's the leader. *In Mega Man Starforce 3, a Satella Police officer outside the WAZA HQ is called Bulk N'Skull. Megas XLR Features a guest team of superheroes called S-Force who mainly parody the Battle of the Planets incarnation of Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman. They also have a mentor spoofing Zordon, and pilot animal mecha called "Zorps" which combine into a robot with a ridiculously complicated name parodying the names of ever-more elaborate Zord formations (despite being a fairly standard five-part combination). The red ranger of the group shares his name with Ryu Tendoh/Red Hawk, the leader of Choujin Sentai Jetman, another homage of Gatchaman. Men in White *Over a dozen monsters from the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers series make a very brief appearance in a musical scene with Strangemeister. Mighty Moshin Emo Rangers A TV series on MTV UK that parodies both Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the emo sub culture. Ross The Introspective White Emo Ranger. Ross loves tight jeans and his hair. He is constantly having deep inner thoughts about his own mind and the world around him. He also likes writing on himself with a permanent marker. He is generally considered the leader of the Emo Rangers. His Emo Fight bot takes the form of a stereotypical Emo Kid, though it's appearance seems more like a generic robot in Season Two. In Season Two, he wields the Introspective Emo Shield. Luke The Chaos Mohawk Red Emo Ranger. Luke hates the government, capitalism and even his own mother. Luke has amazing leg strength and uses it when fighting. His Emo Fight bot is that of a man with a mohawk, and wields the Chaos Mohawk Studded Belt. Stef The Bleeding Heart Pink Emo Ranger. Stef was dumped in front of her whole school. She was left heart broken and so uses her powers to break the hearts of the bad guys. She loves taking pictures of herself for her MySpace/Facebook. In Season One, her Emo Fight bot took the shape of a ptereodactyl, much like Kimberly of the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, whereas in Sea son Two it is a humanoid lady bug. John The Chronic Stoner Green Emo Ranger. John loves to chill himself out...a lot. His special powers include blowing smoke at enemies and using his massive bong robot. In season two, having changed his ways, he returns as the Blue StraightxEdge ranger. However, the Chronic Stoner Ranger is brought back to life by the Evil Empress. As the Chronic Stoner, he piloted an Emozord shaped like a giant bong; as the StraightxEdge, it resembles a giant samurai (a possible node to a currently existing team). His change in theme also grants him StraightxEdge Samurai Mode, which allows him to summon his StraightxEdge Samurai Sword. Vicken The Weeping Tears Yellow Emo Ranger. Vicken loves to write deep meaningful poetry. She also cries her enemies away with a depressing weeping tear attack. She is close friends with Stef, and loves Teddy Bears. She pilots an Emo Fight bot shaped like a Chinese Dragon, something chosen seemingly at random; and wields the Weeping Tears Tissue Box, much to her own dismay. Fai The FashionxCore Purple Emo Ranger. Fai is the trendiest kid on the scene. She appears to be in a couple with Luke. She comes along to save the day when the rangers are in trouble, and destroys enemies by giving them a makeover. This is a nod towards Power Rangers, by introducing a new member into the team when a monster is too strong for them to defeat. As such, her costume is slightly different, and she is granted her own Emo Fight bot, separate from the others. It could be described as a giant robotic version of herself. She wields the FashionxCore Hair Straightener and Skipping Rope. Allies of the Rangers are listed below: Captain Emohead A floating emo stereotype head of unknown origin, Captain Emohead is the sassy-mouthed mentor to the Rangers, who gives them their powers and tells them when missions are afoot, and is always enthusiastic about what he is doing (even if he's insulting a Ranger). This character is a parody of Zordon. Emo 5 An emo-themed robot that hovers around inside of the base,(Which is curious as he has wheels on his sides.) Emo 5 aids the Rangers in getting into the mood to face their next challenge. This character is a parody of Alpha 5. After not appearing for the previous two episodes, it is revealed in Season 2 that Emo 5 was sold on eBay to pay off the bills Ross had run up calling sex lines. Mega Emo Fight Bot The combined form of each of the Emo Fight Bots. The Mega Emo Fight Bot possesses a Emo Sword and a large guitar as weapons, and has been seen to combine yet again with the FashionxCore Emo Fight Bot. Monkey Quest Monkey Quest is a Nickelodeon game designed for kids ages 8-12 that's absolutely free. Since its launch in early 2011, it has already reached over 10 million players. Additionally, Monkey Quest will be doing a Power Rangers promotion starting in late May and running through June. The promotion will include an Arena Challenge and there will be special prizes every day with the Power Rangers theme. Powerpuff Girls In the Powerpuff Girls 2 episodes parody Super Sentai Robo vs. Kanji & Power Rangers Megazord vs. Giant Monster battles in Uh Oh Dynamo & Live and Let Dynamo where it centers around a Sentai Robo/Power Rangers Megazord like robot called Dynamo. In its first appearance it does battle with a with a Giant Fish Balloon Monster while in its second appearance its on a rampage because of the Mayor of Townsvile piloting it. ''Pretty Cure'' franchise Another series made by Toei. While the initial three seasons - Futari Wa Pretty Cure, Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, and Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star - didn't follow the sentai formula, the fourth season, Yes! Precure 5 was the first to introduce a five-man team. Its sequel, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GO!GO! would introduce a Sixth Ranger to the mix. Like Mirai Sentai Timeranger, the leader of the group was the Pink member, not Red. While its successor series - Fresh Pretty Cure, Heartcatch Precure and Suite Precure - had multiple Cures in their teams, they would only start out with two or three before filling out with four altogether. The 2012 incarnation, Smile Precure is set to bring back the five-man team once more, though it remains to be seen if they will add extra characters to their team. As well, starting from Yes! Precure 5, the characters would wear clothes matching their costume colors as well as having matching hair. The only exception to this was Ako Shirabe/Cure Muse of Suite Precure who is seen mostly in pink and blue despite her main colors being black and gold. ReBoot The second-season episode "Nullzilla" has the characters wearing Ranger-like costumes and piloting five giant robotic insects that combine into a giant robot, in order to save their system from a gigantic marauding monster. Renai Sentai Shitsuranger 'Renai Sentai Shitsuranger'is the first single for all-girl trio,Nochiura Natsumi. It pays homage to the Super Sentai franchise. The video shows all the members in a recording studio,another one is dancing in a blue background wearing Super Sentai related costumes.Another shot is all the members do their morphs to turn into rangers. Robot Chicken *In season 2, episode 25, the Red Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger) is the interview subject during the flu season segment, he says how the Power Rangers offer great health insurance but even a Ranger can get flu and call in sick. The scene cuts to the consequences, a Megazord with one zord arm, fighting a giant crab. The Megazord depicted hails from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V). Additionally, since a single zord makes up the upper torso and arms, it's technically missing part of a zord, rather than one whole zord. *In season 3, episode 43, Randy is dressed as a Pink Ranger in his worst Halloween and School Day. Specifically, he is dressed as the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Zyuranger's PteraRanger), but there are 2 white circles on the chest instead of white diamonds, the costume lacks the morpher buckle, and has no diamonds around the gloves and boots. Robot Chicken Red Ranger.PNG|The Red Ranger is interviewed Robot Chicken Zord Battle.PNG|The consequences of a Power Ranger getting the flu Robot Chicken Pink Ranger.PNG|Randy's Worst Halloween The Simpsons *In the season 23 episode A Totally Fun Thing That Bart Will Never Do Again, the cruise's fun schedule includes "Power Ranger lessons from a former Pink". Super Mario Bros. *The video game, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, features a parody Sentai team known as the Kajiō Sentai Onorenjā (カジオー戦隊オノレンジャージャー Smith King Sentai Axe Rangers), known as the Axem Rangers in the English version. YuYu Hakusho In the manga and anime series YuYu Hakusho, one of the teams in the Dark Tournament saga is named Team Gorenjya, whose name is an obvious parody of the first Super Sentai program, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. Each of the members are yokai (demons) that each have the their own special abilities and were later easily killed by 3 of the members from Team Toguro in the semifinals. Fish Hooks Milo, Oscar, Albert and Jumbo, dressed as animals, pile on one another to become a Megazord per-se. Veggie Rangers In their latest television ad for Kagome’s vegetable juice, “Yasai Ichinichi Kore Ippon”, idol group AKB48 is seen transforming to “Balance Sentai Veggie Rangers.” It began airing this June 9th. In the commercials, the 30 members of AKB48 fight for justice and rescue citizens from unhealthy diets, complete with fighting poses, transformation CG and a giant robot! The outfits were designed by Trigun's Yasuhiro Nightow. The first commercial started when the AKB48 members found an office lady (played by Atsuko Maeda) that is about to eat a hotdog and fried chicken for lunch. They immediately transforms to “Veggie Rangers,” and hand her the vegetable juice, saving her from an unbalanced diet. Ninjago In the TV series, Lego Ninjago, Masters of Spinjitsu/ Rise of the snakes Four Ninjas with elemental powers fight off Skeletal enimies, the Skullkin and Snake people known as the Serpentine. Sensei Wu is the teams Mentor and has a balance of all the elements the Ninja use. Zane is the white Ninja of Ice, Kai is the Red Ninja of Fire, Jay is the Blue Ninja of Lightning, and their leader, Cole is the Black Ninja of Earth. Nya, Kai's Sister becomes "Samurai X" and can be considered a bangai Hero of Sorts, lastly, Lloyd Garmadon, Son of the series' main bad guy becomes the Green Ninja of all elements, all the Ninja posses their own weapons and abilities, tack an evil Ninja team and you have a pretty full set f references. The King of Fighters Only in The King of Fighters '97 and '98, Ralf Jones and Clark Still have a special intro in which they both do the Cross Changer pose. This is likely a nod to Choujin Sentai Jetman in which they use this pose to transform.